Zoey' story: black butterflies
by DarkRose Moon
Summary: Everyone she cared for has either died or left her. Now, standing on her own, the fourteen year old Zoey Mason realizes she has nothing, besides a old stuffed rabbit and long lost memories, so she decides to commit suicide. Then a certain captain comes to the rescue.
1. Prologue: Fire and Brimstone

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Micky Mouse and companions. I just own my own OC's, because their mine and not Micky's, savvy?**

**A/N: First story! I'm exited and scared. Reviews are appreciated. Much Love, DarkRose.**

* * *

**Prologue: Fire and Brimstone.**

She was extremely tired, but still she tried to wriggle out of the grip of the man who had taken her out of the house. "Let me go! I want mommy! Mama!"

The man said nothing and tightened his grip. How old would she be? Five? Six? She was small, had dark brown hair to her waist and wore a white nightgown, which was covered with ashes. Beside her lay a hug - hug her - a dusty rabbit; his left button eye was missing and wore a blue cardigan. Strange beast.

The fire was everywhere, literally. The whole house was on fire and there would be nothing left of it. How did the fire start? Who was responsible? He didn't know, and at the moment he didn't wanted too.

The girl did not give up. She continued to struggle, she just had to break free. Mama was still there. Mama was still inside.

"Mama!"

The man knew that the girl would not give up. Her mother was still inside, probably burned long dead -

A scream filled the silence, apart from the sobs of the girl and the hard crackling of the fire. Not even two minutes later the house crashed down. It rained ashes. Okay, now the mother was dead!

"MAMA!"_ Oh bugger..._ "MAMA!"

* * *

**A bit short but don't worry, it will be longer next time!**


	2. Chapter 1: Tortured Heart

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Micky Mouse and companions. I just own my own OC's, because their mine and not Micky's, savvy?**

**A/N: So I'm new in this Fan Fiction Writer thing, and I am like: "WOW! 30 people already read it?!" So cool, thanks guys, and thanks to Oban, my first reviewer! Anyway, does anyone see who the girl is on the picture? She's famous from TV series. :D Reviews are appreciated. **

**M****uch Love, DarkRose. **

* * *

**Chapter 1: Tortured Heart.**

It was a dark, unpleasant night. The townspeople of Port Hope were already asleep in their beds.

Nobody noticed the girl who wandered through the streets. Her dark dress was dirty; mud, small twigs and leaves were stuck in the fabric. She came out of the forest, and just now she saw that she was in a town.

She couldn't believe her luck. She escaped. Escaped from them. When was the last time she'd been outside? She couldn't remember. She didn't wanted to remember. She wondered if they noticed already if she was gone. She didn't think so, it was past midnight.

The girl walked on. She was at the docks now. She noticed a... what was it called again? Oh, yes, a beach. She went to the beach and sat down in the sand. She watched the... the... sea? Yes, the sea.

Maybe, one day, she could thank Alessa. For now, she just had to find a place to stay. Just for the night, tomorrow she would be gone again. But, she had no money with her. She had a sack. In that sack were her few belongings: a old stuffed rabbit, who missed one button eye and wore a blue cardigan; a storybook, it was a shame she didn't know how to read, but she loved the pictures; a gun, Alessa told her to only use it when it was absolutely necessary; and a sharp piece of glass.

Watching the waves, the girl thought about her journey. From the moment she was outside, the girl started running. She never looked back. She never wanted to look back. When she arrived in the forest, she hesitated. Forest meant strange creatures, from the pictures in her storybook. But she went on. At a moment she saw a white horse. For a moment she thought she was hallucinating again. The horse turned around and started walking. She followed it.

But when the girl arrived in the town, the horse was gone. Was she hallucinating? She did that a lot. Seeing things that were not really there. Things that did not exist.

She couldn't remember when it was the last time she saw the civilization. It must have been years...

"Ah, so you have escaped at last," The girl looked to the left. Amaqjuaq sat next to her.

"Just leave, will you?" the girl said. She was so damn tired, and that blasted cat was just what she needed to feel more miserable. The cat was a hallucination, she knew, but through the years he became a strange friend to her. "Please?"

"You wish is my command," He said and disappeared in front of her. She knew he was a hallucination because he smiled and grinned. Cat's couldn't grin. Neither smile. It was a wonder that he listened to her.

Could she try it again? Nobody knew her. So it wouldn't be a shame to end her life here. She opened her sack and picked the stuffed rabbit. McTwisp, as she called him, was the only thing that was truly hers. She stole the book from the library, the gun was given to her; but she never liked weapons. And she found the piece of glass in the forest.

She looked at McTwisp for a while, then put him back in the sack. She picked the piece of glass. It was sharp.

* * *

_"I want you to run," Alessa couldn't believe she'd do this, but the girl had been through so much. "Go away from here. As far as possible."_

_"But why?" _

_"Here," Alessa kneeled in front of the girl and gave her the gun. The girl looked scared. Of course she was. "You only - look at me - you only use this when it is absolutely necessary, understood?" The girl nodded and putted the gun in her sack. _

_Alessa hugged her. When she released the girl, she said: "Now go." She saw that the girl hesitated. "GO!" _

_The girl ran._

* * *

**So, what do you think? School is busy, Monday I have a Math test, Tuesday a Biology test, and Thursday a France test. :( I'll see when I have time to update. If you see any mistakes, please inform me, because English is not my first language. Don't worry, captain Jack will arrive soon!**


	3. Chapter 2: Unfinished Life

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Micky Mouse and companions. I just own my own OC's, because their mine and not Micky's, savvy?**

**A/N: Chapter 2. So... I decided to do another chapter, cause it's still Sunday and yeah... I love writing. Much Love, DarkRose.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Unfinished Life.**

Captain Jack Sparrow couldn't believe his luck. Firstly: he had a bottle of rum. Secondly: he had his ship - _The Black Pearl _- back. Well, it was in a bottle, but he had her back. He and Gibbs had brought the other bottles safely to Shipwreck Cove, and were now on a small ship on their way to Port Hope.

Gibbs had mentioned that - while he was in jail - he had read the entire map and knew some other treasures. To do that, they needed _The Pearl_. Gibbs said that he knew some sort of witch woman who could free _T__he Pearl_ out of the bottle.

Jack had never been in Port Hope, but according to Gibbs, it was one of the last free Island, besides Tortuga.

However, Gibbs said 'some sort of witch woman'. What did he mean by that? Witches were always women... human... right? The captain didn't mind. Soon, he would have his ship back, and he and Gibbs would set sail for another treasure.

"Captain!"

"Aye, Master Gibbs?"

"Port Hope is in sight!"

The captain smiled, shutting his compass. He took another swing of his bottle of rum. Life's good.

* * *

Once docked, the captain and his First Mate separate ways. Gibbs would go look for the 'some sort of witch woman' in the town, while the captain would search the docks. Gibbs said the woman had several names, but that the people of Port Hope knew her as Jamie Cullen.

The captain went into one of the few taverns and hoped the search wouldn't take to long.

But unfortunately, the search took forever. Gibbs found Jack in _The Mangled Mermaid_, at a table in the far corner of the tavern. Jack had questioned a lot of people, but nobody seemed to know a 'Jamie Cullen'. Gibbs was not any further either. By the look on his face Jack could already tell that his First Mate had nothing.

"Probably changed her name," Gibbs said, "Or she went to another Island."

"Why has she so many names?" Jack asked.

"I heard that some other witches were looking for her," answered Gibbs, "That she did something bad. I wonder what she did."

"Or maybe she just doesn't like to be in public," Jack sighed. They were silent for a while, drinking their rum.

* * *

An hour later, Jack was wandering through the docks. He needed to clear his head. _This isn't working, _he thought, _I asked damn everyone in six taverns, nothing. One: the people really didn't know a 'Jamie Cullen'. Two: they know and are to lazy to tell me. Or option three: the 'some sort of witch woman' bewitched the town people._

Then the captain realized that he was walking on a beach. He didn't mind. The beach was empty and - What was that? Someone lied on the beach. Jack noticed he still had his sword. Good. Slowly, but with curiosity, Jack made his way to the - sleeping? He couldn't tell - girl.

"Hey, lassie?" No reaction. What was she doing here? It was past midnight. But then Jack noticed the sack. One look won't be bad, right? After all, he was a pirate. He kneeled in front of the sack when he noticed the piece of glass. He picked it up and saw the blood. He looked at the girl, than back to the glass and again to the girl. "Bugger."

Immediately he checked her wrists. Deep cuts. How long lay she here? Was she dead? He checked if she was still breathing. She was alive. He picked up the sack, then the girl, and started running.

* * *

**Please inform me if their are any mistakes, English is not my first language. Bye!**


	4. Chapter 3: The sort of witch woman

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Micky Mouse and companions. I just own my own OC's, because their mine and not Micky's, savvy?**

**A/N: Chapter 3. Does any of you guys know something about POTC 5? All I know is that Johnny Depp and Orlando Bloom will be in it and that the script makers sort of 'forgot' to make it? Help me! Much Love, DarkRose. **

* * *

**Chapter 3: The sort of witch woman.**

Two days later, the girl still hadn't woken up.

Jack had taken her to his room in _The Mangled Mermaid_. He had bounded her wrists and checked if their were any other wounds. Luckily she hadn't any. Still, their were questions: who was she? Where did she come from? Did she had family? Why was she committing suicide? She was a young thing, not even sixteen years old. She had long, dark brown hair and - at the moment - a pale skin.

If she wouldn't wake up in the week, the chance she might survive would be critical.

* * *

But there was also good news. Gibbs had found 'Jamie Cullen', or the name she had now: Liana Liberis. So, that night in _The Mangled Mermaid_, Jack and Gibbs were sitting in the far corner of the tavern, their usual spot, waiting for Liana.

"You're sure you got the right one, Gibbs?" Jack asked, he was bored and looked into his rum. For the last two days, he was in his room, taking care of the girl.

"Look," Gibbs stated. "I know your worried about the kid, but Liana will come. Maybe, after she freed _The Pearl_, she can have a look at her."

"At who?" Both of them jumped when they heard the voice. Liana Liberis sat in front of them. She wore a dark blue cloak. The only thing that were visible were her eyes, bright green. Where did she come from? The cloak covered her whole face. Her green eyes were so bright green that even the darkness couldn't swallow it. She held out her hand to shake Jacks. "Let me introduce myself: Liana Liberis."

"Captain Jack Sparrow," He shook her hand. "I thought your name was Jamie Cullen?"

"I have many names. From time to time, I have to change it," Liana said. "Now, I heard you had some trouble with your ship?"

"Ah, yes," Jack looked around first for suspicious eyes, then he putted a sack on the table. He opened the sack; there she was, in all her glory. _The Black Pearl_. Carefully, Liana picked up the bottle with her delicate hands and studied it.

"Let me guess," She said, still examined the small ship, "You want me to 'restore' her?" Jack nodded. "You know this requires a payment? I don't do things for nothing, you know?"

"Yes," Jack spoke. "It's Blackbeard's doing, by the way. If you look closely, you can see a monkey. In fact, that monkey is an very unusual monkey, cannot be killed. What do you say? Fair payment?" Liana looked at him with a dead glare. "Or something else, if you want."

"Animals are Free Spirits." Liana said, "But, if you let Animal free, then payment is fair."

"Good," _I'm getting my ship back AND I that monkey will be gone! _"When will _The Pearl_ be... normal again?"

"Full Moon."

"Full Moon?!" Jack didn't expect that! "Full Moon is in..." He counted his fingers irritated, "eight days! Can't you do it sooner?" Again, Liana looked at him like she could kill him. "Or... Why not now?" Jack wasn't afraid of the woman, he just didn't like being in her presents.

"My power is highest at Full Moon," She said. "I'm not strong enough for this... Dark Magic. At Full Moon, Dark Magic is weaker through the light of the Moon. Then, you'll meet me at beach at midnight and you will have your ship back."

Jack didn't hesitated. "Deal."

* * *

**Another chapter done! Yay! Please inform me if you see any mistakes, English is mot my first language. Next chapter up soon, promise!**


	5. Chapter 4: Awoken

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Micky Mouse and companions. I just own my own OC's, because their mine and not Micky's, savvy?**

**A/N: Chapter 4! Hope you all enjoy it so far. Much Love, DarkRose.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Awoken.**

"_Mother is God, in the eyes of a child."_

_"My professional opinion, Madness is often a treatable disease – though perhaps not in this case."_

_"Once upon a time..."_

_"…worst is over. And over. And over. Forget it, Zoey, forget it!"_

* * *

With a shriek, Zoey sat right up in bed. _Just a nightmare, _she claimed herself, _just a nightmare... Again._

Wait, where was she? She looked around. A room. Just a normal bedroom. Did someone... safe her? Luckily she was alone. She saw her sack, still untouched, on the table in the room. She also saw her wrists, bandaged. Someone did safe her. _I need to get out of here, _she thought. But once she stood on her feet, she felt dizzy and fell back on the bed again.

"Escaping?" Amaqjuaq appeared on the table. "I don't think so. You're are not capable of -"

"Shut it." Zoey said. She tried to stand, but yet again she fell on the bed. _Damn it! Come on! _For the third time she stood up, and managed to make it to the table. She leaned against it, breathing slowly. Arguing with that damn cat wasn't going to get her anywhere.

Suddenly, Zoey heard footsteps. Quickly she took the gun out of the sack and pointed it at the door. Waiting.

* * *

Liana was gone.

"Well," Jack finally spoke, after a few minutes of silence. "That went... well, I guess. Gibbs, mate, you haven't been saying anything since that woman appeared in front of us. Something the matter?"

Gibbs took a large gulp of his rum before he spoke. "You must have noticed Captain that... She..."

"Come on, Gibbs, out with it man!"

"She is not... exactly human."

"Of course she isn't," Jack said. "She's a witch or... gypsy or... whatever she is."

"No, Captain," Gibbs said. _Gibbs is hiding something, _Jack thought. "She isn't human." Jack raised an eyebrow. "She isn't... Remember the Mermaids? They weren't Human. Well, since we know that Mermaids exist, I have a feeling that other 'creatures' exist as well."

"And what do you think she is?" Jack asked. Gibbs had a point.

"I think she might be... an High Elf, Captain." Gibbs said, "Have you noticed her eyes? Why would she wear a cloak that covered her whole face and body anyway?"

"And what do you know of 'High elf's', Master Gibbs?"

"Living in the highest mountains of the earth, or in the deepest core of the woods. One with Nature, they are." Gibbs took another swing of his rum, then continued: "It were her eyes when I noticed. It's said that even the darkness is not able to swallow the colours of the eyes of a High Elf."

"Then... How did you know of that... woman?" Jack said. He was amazed. If other creatures existed, then what could happen on their journey for the next treasure hunt?

"That's kind of a long story."

"You know what, Gibbs," Jack said, standing up from his seat. "Next time, once _The Pearl_ is back in her original state, we command her to show her face, then were sure. For know, we take rest."

* * *

Jack opened the door, and was shocked. The girl was awake. Standing, holding the gun. She was tired, he could see, tired and afraid.

"Luv -"

"Who are you?" She demanded.

"Luv, put the gun down."

"I'm not -"

"Put it down, you'll -"

"I'll... I'll shoot..."

She couldn't focus. Everything was spinning. And, before she knew it, everything went black.

* * *

**So... What do you guys think? Actually the High Elf is my character from Skyrim! Her name is not Lian Liberis, her real name will be named in this story, but later. Bye!**


	6. Chapter 5: Meetings

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Micky Mouse and companions. I just own my own OC's, because their mine and not Micky's, savvy?**

**A/N: I don't have much to tell. Only that the storybook is a book with all sort of fairy tales (Grimm, Andersen etc.). The book does not exist for real, I made it up. So, enjoy! Much Love, DarkRose.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Meetings.**

_Oh, bugger! _Jack hurried to the girl, who fainted in front of him. Why did she have a gun with her? He hadn't checked her sack yet, nor did he think about her having a weapon. She was too innocent for that. He picked her up and laid her on the bed again.

"Come on, girlie," he said, "Wakey wakey!" No respond.

The girl probably awoke when he was downstairs, in the tavern.

Now that she was unconscious, he decided to check her sack, for any more weapons or dangerous objects a girl like her shouldn't have with her. The first thing he took out of the sack was a storybook. He looked in it; mostly fairy tales. Snow White, Cinderella, Thumbelina, Alice in Wonderland... On the first blank page however, he saw some writing: _Sweetheart, this is your favourite book. I hope it will be useful one day. Love you with all my heart, Mom._ Jack laid the book on the table. Ah, so she had a mother! Great!

But why would... ? He just picked up the last thing in the sack. A old stuffed rabbit, who missed a button-eye and wore a blue cardigan. _Wait a second, _Jack thought,_ I've seen this before... right? But when...?_

He looked toward the bed. The girl was awake again, her arms stretched out. Did she wanted the rabbit?

"Here you go, luv," The girl was frightened, holding the rabbit close to her chest. She backed away, her back against the wall. He didn't blame her; she was scared and probably thought that he was going to kill her. Her bright, dark brown eyes showing it. If he wanted to show the girl that he wasn't a bad man, Jack was forced to take it slowly. Luckily he had time, The Pearl wouldn't be fixed until Full Moon. Eight bloody days... He sat on a chair in front of her."Now, what about introducing ourselves? You first?"

The girl said nothing, she just looked at him, not in the eyes but just above them, at his bandana. Was she afraid to look him in the eye?

"No? I'll go first then: Captain Jack Sparrow, at your service." Jack said. He expected the girl recognize him, our at least his name. But nothing. No widen eyes or open mouth or even a gasp, which most girls did when they saw or heard his name. "Your turn." Once again she said nothing. Jack knew she could talk, before she fainted she demanded his name, threatened to shoot. Maybe she was to afraid to talk. "Okay girlie, let's get some things straight. One: I'm not a bad man, a pirate captain, no threat. Two: I'm not gonna kill you, in fact I saved you from killing _yourself_. Three: if your not telling me your name, I cannot help you; which is what I want. And last but not least: If your not telling me your name, I'm forced to give you one, and I'm not good at that." The girl seemed to relax a little. Good. "So, what's your name?"

"I'm... I'm Zoey." she answered.

"Just Zoey?"

She nodded.

"Okay, now, where do you live?"

Zoey hesitated before answering. "I don't... remember."

"Then, what about family? I'm sure your parents are worried about you."

She didn't reply and looked at her rabbit.


	7. Chapter 6: Suprises

**Disclaimer:**** Everything belongs to Micky Mouse and companions. I just own my own OC's, because their mine and not Micky's, savvy?**

******A/N: Chapter six. Sorry it takes long to update, but school is very busy and I'm doing anything I can to post as much as possible. Much Love, DarkRose.**

* * *

**Chapter six: Suprises.**

When Zoey didn't answer the question, Jack knew enough. She seemed like a normal child, not one that would have problems. But still, committing suicide was just that one thing that someone would do when nothing was left. She hadn't given her surname, which was odd. Maybe she didn't had one? But Jack thought she did it because she didn't trust him. He was forced to ask the question about her parents. Not to insult her, but because she was a child, someone must have taken care of her, be concerned where she was; like a aunt, grandparents or a foster mother.

Jack decided to ask another question: "How old are you?"

Zoey didn't look up from her hug, but answered anyway: "Fourteen."

_Not a girl, not yet a woman,_ Jack thought.

"Mr Sparrow?"

"Yes, luv?" Normally Jack would correct anyone who didn't name him by his title, but he let it be. She would only get more scared, and as things were going now, thing were going good. She answered his questions, she wasn't terrified anymore.

"Have you... Do you..."

"Don't be afraid to ask anything, luv."

"Do you have some water?"

Jack got up from his seat and got some water from a jug on the table. Jack gave it to Zoey, who accepted it. Just then Jack realized the girl didn't look very healthy. In fact: she didn't looked healthy at all. She was pale; much more then when she was unconscious, she looked extremely skinny and she seemed to find it difficult to breath normal. _Why didn't I noticed it sooner? _Jack thought. _Tomorrow you'll better take her to the doctor._

"You better get some more sleep, luv," Jack said.

The girl obeyed and was in sleep within minutes.

* * *

The next morning, Jack sat down in the tavern for breakfast with Gibbs. Zoey was still sleeping, and by the looks of it she wouldn't wake up until noon. Jack told Gibbs she'd awoken.

"She's lucky," Gibbs stated. "Has she told why she... ?"

"No, unfortunately not," Jack said. "When I asked about her parents, she didn't reply. She doesn't look healthy either. I'm planning taking her to the doctor today."

"You haven't told her you rescued her?"

"Of course I told her, Gibbs."

"Told who what?" Again both men jumped in their seats. Liana once again appeared out of nowhere. She wore the same cloak as yesterday, that covered her face, except her eyes. "Good news: it's February."

"So?" Jack said.

"I forgot that February ends earlier. That means your ship will be restored in two days."

Jack couldn't help but smile brightly. "Wonderful!"

"The payment, however, is not good enough." Jack smile dropped. "Now that Full Moon is earlier, your payment must be more worthy. And money isn't a payment for sorceress," she added when Jack opened his mouth.

"Well, what do you have in mind?"

"If you let monkey free, you already paid half of the price," Liana said. "And... If you give me twelve bottles of rum, we have a deal."

"Twelve bottles rum? What do you need it for?"

"Not only Humans need rum, captain." Liana said. "Rum is ingredient for potions."

"And for drunk -"

"You underestimate my powers?!" she said angrily.

"No, no, no, no, no! Of course not - We have a deal: Monkey goes free and twelve bottles of rum."

Liana nodded, turned and left the tavern.

* * *

**Another chapter done! See ya!**


	8. Chapter 7: Conviction

******Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Micky Mouse and companions. I just own my own OC's, because their mine and not Micky's, savvy?**

******A/N: Chapter 7. Reviews are welcome! Much Love, DarkRose.**

* * *

******Chapter 7: Conviction.**

_Zoey knew she was dreaming again. If anyone knew were __she dreamed of, besides herself, it would be the strange, but gentle creatures. Zoey was in the palace of her imagined kingdom, Sunderland. She sat at the head of the huge table._

_Zoey sat next to Meredith, Queen of Sunderland. She was a beautiful woman, despise the others on the large table. Her hair was light brown, her eyes as blue as the ocean, her lips light pink and her skin was shiny as a star. Next to Zoey, on the left side, was a seat left. It was the place of the King._

_The others on the table were, told the Queen, important people of the Court. Where she was, they were with her. Always on her side. All of them were dressed in black cloaks. She couldn't see their faces._

_"I'm so glad your finally back!" the Queen said. The others on the table nodded in agreement. "It wasn't the same without you. It's wonderful news that you escaped, sweetheart. Their will be a grand party for your return. But of course, we have also business to attempt too."_

_"Business?" Zoey asked, looking around the table. "I thought Sunderland -"_

_"We tried, sweetheart," the Queen said, looking sad. "We tried so hard... But it's still... Burning." She spit the last word out, if it was something bad. "And of course, their is the King... still missing till this very day." _

_"I don't understand," Zoey said._

_The Queen gave the word to a person in Court, who had raised his hand._

_"After the Fire," He spoke, "Sunderland was damaged. Your thoughts about the loss of your mother and your home had a very big influence on your Dream World."_

_"I was five," She told him. "Any child would cry when they loose everything they had. I barely remember my mother. All I know is that she told me bedtime stories. And father was never around. I never knew him, and probably won't know him." It was awfully quiet at the table. __"So it's still burning?" Zoey asked. The Queen nodded._

_After a few minutes of silence, the Queen spoke: "Mother is God, in the eyes of a child."_

* * *

Zoey awoke with a start. Again one of those strange dreams, at least it wasn't a nightmare.

She sat up in bed and looked around. The room was empty, besides her. _Mister Sparrow must be downstairs, _she thought, and saw her rabbit hug McTwisp lay next to her. She picked him up and played with his ears for a while. He was the only thing she had, besides her storybook.

Mister Sparrow didn't seem like a madman. He saved her life, after all. Still, Zoey didn't know if she could trust him._ If he brings me back to that place..._ Zoey shrugged at that thought.  
He said he was a pirate captain. Alessa told her once that pirates were bad. So was he also bad? Zoey didn't know. However, the pirates in her storybook were quite funny, certainly the ones from _Peter Pan_.  
But, at some point, he would ask why she tried to commit suicide. It would be a long, painful story to tell him. Would, or actually could he understand it? For now, she decided, she had to avoid the subject.

Zoey awoke from her thoughts when the door opened and the man himself walked in the room.

"Morning, luv," He said, "Did you sleep well?" Zoey nodded. "Good. Hey luv, I was thinking to take you to a doctor."

"A... A doctor?"

"Yes -"

"Why?"

"Because last night I noticed you looked a bit..." What word could he use? Sick? Ill? "...Unhealthy." Good one!

"Oh." Was that all she had to say? 'Oh'? She looked a bit stressed.

"Not for anything serious," Jack said. "Just to be sure nothing is wrong."

"I'm fine," Zoey said. Jack knew that she was lying. Was she afraid? Suddenly, Jack had a idea.

"Stand up."

"What?"

"Stand up."

Without protesting, Zoey obeyed. And, just as he had thought, she felt dizzy and plopped back on the bed.

"See? Now, if you want the dizziness go away, we have to contact a doctor," Jack said. He saw her brown eyes brighten with fear. " It's normal to be scared of doctors; don't like them much myself, to be honest. Don't worry, I'll go with you and make sure that Doc won't do anything bad, aye?"

He waited for her to nod. She looked at him (again his bandana) and said: "Okay."


	9. Chapter 8: Doctor

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Micky Mouse and companions. I just own my own OC's, because their mine and not Micky's, savvy?**

**A/N: Chapter 8. So... I know I'm slow with uploading, and I'm really sorry about that, but if you have to mix FanFiction with school, theatre class, babysitting and family, it's hard. So sorry that this one is short, but I had to post something. Much Love, DarkRose.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Doctor.**

That midday, Jack led Zoey through town to pay the doctor a visit.

She looked around town with bright eyes. Excitement and fear were mixed. Zoey was excited to be outside once again, after all those years. But she was also afraid... If someone would recognize her, what then? She decided to trust Jack a little; since he was the one that saved her.

It seemed that Captain Jack also had some secrets. Since he was a pirate, he had enemies. And if spies noticed him walking with a young lass, it wouldn't be good for both. Zoey agreed immediately. If someone would walk up to them, Zoey would go straight back to the tavern, were mister Gibbs was. Jack had introduced her to him this morning. Mister Gibbs was a nice man, and somehow she felt safe around him immediately.

She stayed close to him as they walked through town. Still, Zoey didn't feel completely safe. She hated doctors.

"Jack?"

"Yes, luv?"

"Your... staying with me, right?"

"Don't worry, darlin'," Jack said, "I won't go, if he insist it, I'll pull my gun."

* * *

Doctor Cassady was a nice man, although Jack couldn't wonder why the doctor looked at Zoey more than he should be. Of course, he looked at her because she was possibly ill, but he couldn't figure out why... Or was it himself? He was, after all, _the_ Captain Jack Sparrow.

Zoey seemed a bit off. She looked at her hands some times and eyed the doctor once in a while, though she was happy he - Jack - was with her and did most of the talking. Doctor Cassady asked some questions about the symptoms she had, and if she used any medication. This were questions she had to answer.

"Is your bleeding normal?" Doctor Cassady asked. Zoey looked at him - his head - and didn't answer. Did she know what he meant? Probably not, because she looked at Jack - once again at his bandana - with a question like look. Didn't her mother tell her about it? _Bugger! Say yes, say yes say yes!_

"Yes?" she said. _Thank God!_

"And their are no other symptoms?" Doctor Cassady asked Jack.

"No sir," Jack said politely.

"Fine then, keep rest for a few days and everything will be fine. If the dizziness stays, come back."

* * *

Once they made their way back toward_ The Mangled Mermaid_, Jack had the odd feeling that Zoey was going to ask about -

"Jack?"

"Hmm?"

"What did he mean by bleeding?"

This was gonna be a long day...

* * *

**Finished! Reviews are welcome! Bye!**


	10. Chapter 9: Nightmare

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Micky Mouse and companions. I just own my own OC's, because their mine and not Micky's, savvy?**

**A/N: Chapter 9. If you don't understand: Zoey's mother is in her Dreamland the Queen, the King (father) is missing. The dragon is her mothers first lover before the King stole her away. Much Love, DarkRose. **

* * *

**Chapter 9: Nightmare.**

_Queen Meredith was right. It was still burning, after all those years. Fire. All she could see was the enormous fire. Flames destroying everything in it's path, everything she loved. It was raining ashes. _

_She hurried towards the house, what was going to collapse within minutes. She wanted - no, needed - to go inside. Something - or someone - was inside, but she couldn't linger what or who. _

_But she couldn't get in. The door was locked. The windows were shut. Their was no way she could get in, and if there was, she would be killed by the fire. She turned around, only to meet **him**. The dragon was huge, his enormous wings were made of cloths, attached to his slim body by sticks of wood._

_"Well ,well, well," He said, eyeing the girl with dark eyes. "Look who we have here. Finally escaped, I see. Who helped you? Or did you escape by yourself?"_

_"Alessa helped me," Zoey said. In her dreams, she never trusted him. Queen Meredith had banned him from Sunderland, because he lied, and if you were lying, you betrayed the people of Sunderland. And now, he was standing in front of her, bigger and scarier than ever before._

_"Of course, I could have guessed she did." The dragon spoke, "But I wonder, why?"_

_"She knew they treated me like trash -"_

_"They treated everyone like trash."_

_"I thought the Queen banished you from Sunderland?" _

_"These times are rough," the dragon looked to the burning house for a second before continuing, "Let me tell you something: I didn't lie, I told the truth. Meredith didn't believe me, just like the Court did. They didn't believe me, because of you. Meredith stayed with the King, and then, on the night the King disappeared, you came."_

_"But you -"_

_"The King isn't dead. He's hiding, because he's afraid to face you. He's hiding because he's afraid to tell you the truth."_

_There was a short silence. The dragon sighed, his eyes towards the fire again._

_"So... You did betray -"_

_Then, the dragon got angry and said with a dark voice: __"You stupid girl! You smelled the smoke, but you were in Dreamland, taking tea with your 'friends'! You couldn't be bothered! Your life was saved and protected while your mother roasted in a inferno of incredible Horror!"_

_Suddenly he spat fire towards her, she screamed, and everything went black._

* * *

It was a normal night in _The Mangled_ _Mermaid_. People were drinking, talking, laughing. Lucky this was a normal pub, and not one of those were people were fighting all the time.  
However, the fun for Gibbs and Jack was over once a loud scream filled the air. Some people looked around with confusion, but Jack knew immediately this wasn't good. He stood up and hurried upstairs, followed by Gibbs.

She sat straight up in the bed and she was crying uncontrollably. Jack hurried towards her and took her in his arms, in an embrace; to show her he was here for her, to comfort her. She needed to trust him at some point.  
When she noticed it was him, she buried her face in his chest, crying more.

"Ssh, luv, ssh," he shushed her. "Easy, luv, I'm here now. No more tears, it was just a bad dream." Could nightmares really be that bad? He had never seen someone being so stressed after a dream. But he'd heard some stories about people getting into shocks after terrified nightmares. "Ssh... Come on, dearie, don't cry. Crying doesn't solve the problem, eh?" At that, she took a deep, shaky breath and leaned against him.

"Shall I get Liana?" Gibbs spoke. He leaned against the door, eyeing the situation with sad eyes. Jack shook his head.

"No, I'll handle it." He said, "Liana will only make it worse. I'll be downstairs soon." Gibbs nodded and left.

"Now, girlie," Jack said to Zoey, who had stopped crying. "What did you dream?"

Again Zoey took a deep breath before she spoke: "There was fire... a burning house and then..." She stopped talking.

She was on the edge of crying, so Jack decided to take another subject.

"What if you read in you book, eh?" Jack suggested, picking up the book from the nightstand.

"I can't..."

"Hmm? Come on, don't be afraid to say anything, luv, speak up."

"I cannot read."

"You cannot read?" Jack questioned. She shook her head. "Then why do you have it...?"

"I... stole it from the library."

"What?"

"I took it because I liked the pictures." Zoey explained.

_Wait, what? But what about the message of the first page? _Jack was thinking, trying to find an answer. "But did no one...?"

"No, because they were busy."

"And who are 'they'?"

Zoey didn't answer. There was a short silence before she asked: "Will you read me something?"

* * *

**This chapter is extra long, because I don't know if I have time next week. Reviews are welcome! Bye!**


	11. Chapter 10: Fables and Fairy Tales

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Micky Mouse and companions. I just own my own OC's, because their mine and not Micky's, savvy?**

**A/N: Chapter 10 already! You guys are totally awesome! So I do have some time to upload today! Yay! :D Much Love, DarkRose.**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Fables and Fairy Tales.**

Jack studied her for a moment. She calmed down after the nightmare, though she was still a bit tense. Her beautiful brown eyes were red and puffy from crying, she also seemed a bit tired, but there wasn't anything bad. She still leaned on him for support, but that was because she needed it. The good thing was that she trusted him now, which could be important for later.

Right now, she asked him to read her something. He looked at the book. It was titled: _Fables and Fairy Tales_. It was a big, thick book and Jack guessed it was an old one, because of the yellow-brown paper.

"What do you want me to read?" He asked at Zoey.

"I don't know," she said. "Isn't it one tale?"

"Look luv," Jack started to explain. He opened the book and went to the second page, were the chapter contents was. All the tales in a row. "In this book there are a lot of tales. Children stories."

"I guess their more, because of the different pictures."

"Good. So which do you prefer?"

"Uhm..." Zoey looked at the list, her eyes widened. "These are ALL tales?"

"All tales." Jack noticed she couldn't pick one. "We'll just go through the book; what about the first one?"

"Okay."

* * *

**1.**_** The Princess and the pea.**_

_**Once upon a time there was a prince who wanted to marry a princess; but she would have to be a real princess. He travelled all over the world to find one, but nowhere could he get what he wanted. There were princesses enough, but it was difficult to find out whether they were real ones. There was always something about them that was not as it should be. So he came home again and was sad, for he would have liked very much to have a real princess.**_

_**One evening a terrible storm came on; there was thunder and lightning, and the rain poured down in torrents. Suddenly a knocking was heard at the city gate, and the old king went to open it.**_

_**It was a princess standing out there in front of the gate. But, good gracious! What a sight the rain and the wind had made her look. The water ran down from her hair and clothes; it ran down into the toes of her shoes and out again at the heels. And yet she said that she was a real princess.**_

_**"Well, we'll soon find that out," thought the old queen. But she said nothing, went into the bed-room, took all the bedding off the bedstead, and laid a pea on the bottom; then she took twenty mattresses and laid them on the pea, and then twenty eider-down beds on top of the mattresses.**_

_**On this the princess had to lie all night. In the morning she was asked how she had slept.**_

_**"Oh, very badly!" said she. "I have scarcely closed my eyes all night. Heaven only knows what was in the bed, but I was lying on something hard, so that I am black and blue all over my body. It's horrible!"**_

_**Now they knew that she was a real princess because she had felt the pea right through the twenty mattresses and the twenty eider-down beds.**_

_**Nobody but a real princess could be as sensitive as that.**_

_**So the prince took her for his wife, for now he knew that he had a real princess; and the pea was put in the museum, where it may still be seen, if no one has stolen it.**_

_**There, that is a true story.**_

* * *

Jack closed the book and sighed. Everyone grew up with these tales -including himself- and he couldn't imagined someone not knowing these classics. But he was wrong. How could it be?

He looked at Zoey. She had fallen asleep against him, holding her rabbit. He placed her back in the bed, making sure she lied comfortable.

Tomorrow at midnight he would have his beloved _Black Pearl _back and he would be going on another adventure. But what about Zoey? He couldn't just leave, nor leaving her with someone else or alone. She just trusted him, and if he would leave her, the chance she'll killed herself would be big. And if he would leave her with somebody else, she would run away and try to find him.

Well... He had no other choice to take her with him.

* * *

**Reviews are welcome! Bye!**


	12. Chapter 11: What a little Magic can do

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Micky Mouse and companions. I just own my own OC's, because their mine and not Micky's, savvy?**

**A/N: Chapter 11! Yay! :D Sorry this one is a bit short again, but I'm busy. Much Love, DarkRose.**

* * *

**Chapter 11: What a little Magic can do.**

It was a calm night. No one noticed the pirate captain, his first mate and the girl sneaking through the town, towards the beach.  
It was Full Moon. Jack couldn't wait to get his ship back, after all this time.

Jack had told Zoey about his beloved _Pearl _and showed her inside the bottle she was kept in. Zoey couldn't believe her eyes when she saw the imprisoned ship. It was a beautiful ship; she had to admit, she asked how it happened and Jack told her about his adventure with Blackbeard.

"Jack?"

Jack awoke from his thoughts and looked at Zoey. "Yes, luv?"

"Why so many bottles of rum?"

"I made a deal with this woman who can free my ship from the bottle," Jack explained. "I promised she'll get twelve bottles of rum and to free the monkey on the ship. I will give her these things, and I'll have my ship."

"How will she do that?" Zoey asked, eying the bottle he was carrying.

"I don't know." Jack answered honesty.

"Do I have to do anything?"

"No, luv," Jack said. "I'll do the talking. You just stay at Gibbs' side and be quiet, alright?"

"Okay."

It was better if she says nothing. If Zoey did talk, 'Liana' would might finding it suspicious. He didn't like that 'woman' at all and he didn't know in what she was capable of; dangerous spells or something like that... 'High Elf'... Gibbs was right. If Mermaids existed, what could be existing as well? Vampires? Zombies? Ghosts? Dragons? Unicorns...?

While walking onwards on the beach, Jack noticed whatever he asked Zoey to do, she obeyed; no questioning, no protests. She was a curious girl, a bit tense and jumpy yes, but she looked so... Innocent? He couldn't depict a girl like her making or being into trouble. However, she had a past, and he wanted to know. He had to take it easy with her; surely now that he had her trust. He needed to know about her past, but he was forced to be patient. He didn't even know her surname, but he would wait. She had to tell him herself.

"What does rum taste like?" The question came so sudden, Jack had to chuckle.

"You want to try?"

While Zoey was thinking, Gibbs gave Jack a warning look. "Maybe. Can I?"

"Probably some other time, darlin'."

Liana stood a few meters before them, watching them approaching. She still wore the dark-blue cloak, nothing was visible, except her green eyes. _Well, not for long, _Jack thought, _once my ship is free, we'll see what she is._

"You have the payment?" she asked, eying the sack for a second.

"Aye," He said with a fake smile. "Twelve bottles of rum. The monkey is on the ship, but is free once the ship is out of the bottle."

"The bottle." Jack handed her his ship.

She lifted the bottle in the air, mumbling words in a strange language. She uncorked the bottle, kneeled in front of the sea. Then, the tiny _Pearl_ drove out of the bottle into the sea. Then, she started to grow. Big, bigger... Until she was the right size.

_The Black Pearl_ was once again free.

* * *

**Reviews are welcome! Bye!**


	13. Chapter 12: Trust

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Micky Mouse and companions. I just own my own OC's, because their mine and not Micky's, savvy?**

**A/N: Chapter 12! To FloodFeSTeR: Sunderland is my own imagination. See it as a sort of Dreamworld, Wonderland or Neverland... :) Much Love, DarkRose.**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Trust.**

His ship was free. _The Black Pearl_ was lying in the calm sea; if she'd never be gone.

"Quite impressive," Jack said eventually, breaking the silence. From the corner of his eyes he saw a bewilderment Gibbs. Zoey sat on the sand, playing with her rabbit. Didn't she noticed the ship? Did she noticed anything? At least she was quiet.

"If I were you, I would pack your things and leave," Liana said, "Your crew is unharmed and aboard. Now, leave. Curious people are everywhere."

"Sure, we..." But Jack stopped talking. Liana looked at Zoey. _Bugger... _Liana eyes landed on the rabbit, her eyes widened: "Where did you get that?"

Zoey looked up. A strange woman in a dark cloak with bright, green eyes was gazing at her. Fear started to from; what did she want? Zoey held her rabbit tighter and looked at Jack, who hopefully would take action.

Jack didn't like the situation. He saw Zoey looking at him and saw fear forming in her eyes. _It's just a rabbit,_ he thought,_ let it be... Let her be... _Jack reached for his gun as the woman walked closer.

"Where did you get that rabbit?" 'Liana' repeated.

"I... It's mine."

_Stop it._

"Of course it is," the witch replied. "But who gave it to you?"

"Why... do you want to k-know?"

_Damn, stop it already._

"Because -"

_Shoot her._

"Enough."

PANG!

* * *

She felt rocking. Someone was holding her, was that person rocking her? Shouts of people made her come back to consciousness. Her head ached. She wanted to open her eyes, but her eyelids were to heavy. Why were they shouting? The shouts sounded very cheerful. Someone was carrying her. The shouting stops. Everything was quiet. She heard people talking, but couldn't hear what they were saying. Footsteps. A click. More footsteps. Another click. She felt something soft under her. A bed?  
The feeling of something cold against her head made her open her eyes. Everything was hazy. She closed her eyes. _Damn dizziness... _Where was she?

"Easy, luv." That voice. Jack. She opened her eyes again; only to see two - No, three Jacks looking at her. She closed her eyes again, and after being sure the dizziness was gone, she opened them again.

"What happened?" Zoey asked.

"The witch woman was curious about your rabbit," Jack explained, "Too curious, for my liking. I shot her, but before the bullet even hit her, she turned around and just..." What was the word? "Vanished."

Zoey was confused. "Vanished?"

"Like erm... disappearing in front of..." How was he going explain this? "Like one moment she's in front of you, the next she's gone. Anyway, you fainted and now where here, on _T__he Pearl_, sailing away from -"

"_The Pearl_? Your ship?"

Suddenly, nausea took over. With haste she jumped out of the bed and hurried towards the open window. Just in time. Vomit. Yuk! She felt a hand pulling her hair back, and another supporting hand on her back.

"Good, darlin'. Throw it out. Just like that... Your doing great, luv." Was that supposed to be a compliment? "Done?" She shook her head. More vomit. Yuk! It was so disgusting! "Probably the adrenaline, you were frightened back there on the beach."

"Adrena... what?"

"The energy that - Whatever, come luv, some sleep will do you good."

"It's your bed -"

"You need sleep, luv." Jack said, helping her in the bed. "I need captain-things to do."

"Jack?"

"Yes, luv?"

"C-Can you let one lamp lit?" She looked down at her hands. Was she embarrassed? "I'm afraid of the dark... Back in port it was fine because the tavern across the road had lights... But if you don't want..."

According to the Code, candles must be blew out to risk fire. But, if she... Hell, he was a Pirate Lord himself. He could make his own rules on his own ship. He took a lantern from his desk and placed it on the night desk next to his bed. He knew it could be dangerous,

"Now, you listen," Jack said seriously. He crouched so he could face her better and continued: "If there is anything... Anything at all you want to tell me, don't be ashamed or embarrassed, okay?"

"Okay."

"Good. Goodnight, luv." He stood and headed for the door. He was tired himself, but he had to explain things to the crew.

"Jack?"

He turned around to look at her. "Yes, darlin'?"

"Thank you."

* * *

**Reviews are welcome! Bye!**


	14. Chapter 13: Second Story

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Micky Mouse and companions. I just own my own OC's, because their mine and not Micky's, savvy?**

**A/N: Chapter 13! Thanks for the lovely reviews! This chapter is extreme long because of the second story from Zoey's book, but I'm working on a second (also POTC) story. Much Love, DarkRose.**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Second Story.**

Jack was glad when he could finally left the galley. He had explained the crew about the girl. Once he arrived, they had overloaded him with questions. 'Who is she?', 'Why is she here?', 'Where does she come from?', 'Was she sleeping in your arms just then?', 'Isn't she a bit young to be aboard the ship?' and so on. He had to silence them. For he had also questions; why was his crew alive? Barbossa told him they were dead while they were captured by the Spanish on Jack's journey to the Fountain. The crew didn't answer; they didn't knew either.

He told his crew what he knew about her. Not to much detailed; just that she was a young, fragile lassie who had some problems and needed his help. He told them she didn't trust people easily and - at the moment - only trusted him and Gibbs. So he asked his crew to take it easy with her, and that - hopefully - with the time, she would feel more comfortable aboard _The Black Pearl_; he had a feeling she was going to stay here for a while.

His crew accepted.

* * *

Right after he left the cabin, Zoey sighed. How was she ever going to repay his kindness? He cared about her and wanted to help her - he cared about her? Did he really... ? No. Nobody cared; so why would he? She wondered what he would tell his crew about her... Wait... Where were they going? Was Jack going to bring her back?

"You shouldn't worry that much." Blasted cat...

"Why do you always show up when I don't want you to show up?"

"Come off it. We know each other longer than today."

It was always the same. She looked at him. He sat on Jack's bureau, grinning. He was right, they'd known each other for years now. Back when... Zoey sighed again before answering: "I just can't believe I escaped. I mean, Amaqjuaq, he _cares_ about me!"

"But?"

"But... I just think I still... I'm not ready... I can't just tell him about my past, right? Who knows what happens: he could send me back."

"Yes, he _could_... And?"

"I'm afraid I'll dream again."

"You know you can't do anything about that. Take my advice: wait for the opportune moment." He disappeared again.

* * *

Jack was more tired than before when he entered his cabin. The only small light was from the lantern on his night desk. He looked towards his bed, where - to his surprise - a awake Zoey.

"Aren't you supposed to be sleeping?" He asked, walking towards the bed.

"I can't sleep."

"And why is that?"

What was she suppose to answer? 'My hallucination Cat was annoying.'? At least he was gone now. _Just be honest_, she thought. "I'm afraid I'll dream again."

Jack sighed. He didn't think about that. Since the night of the nightmare, Jack had a feeling this wasn't the first time she had a scary dream.

"A dream is just a imagination." Jack said wisely, picking up the storybook. "If you have a bad one, you just pinch yourself."

"And if that doesn't work?"

"Remember this: it's not real. It's fake."

* * *

**2. Sleeping Beauty.  
Little Briar Rose.**

**A long time ago there were a king and queen who said every day, "Ah, if only we had a child," but they never had one. **  
** But it happened that once when the queen was bathing, a frog crept out of the water on to the land, and said to her, "Your wish shall be fulfilled, before a year has gone by, you shall have a daughter." **

** What the frog had said came true, and the queen had a little girl who was so pretty that the king could not contain himself for joy, and ordered a great feast. He invited not only his kindred, friends and acquaintances, but also the wise women, in order that they might be kind and well disposed towards the child. There were thirteen of them in his kingdom, but, as he had only twelve golden plates for them to eat out of, one of them had to be left at home. **

** The feast was held with all manner of splendor and when it came to an end the wise women bestowed their magic gifts upon the baby - one gave virtue, another beauty, a third riches, and so on with everything in the world that one can wish for. **

** When eleven of them had made their promises, suddenly the thirteenth came in. She wished to avenge herself for not having been invited, and without greeting, or even looking at anyone, she cried with a loud voice, "The king's daughter shall in her fifteenth year prick herself with a spindle, and fall down dead." And, without saying a word more, she turned round and left the room. **

** They were all shocked, but the twelfth, whose good wish still remained unspoken, came forward, and as she could not undo the evil sentence, but only soften it, she said, it shall not be death, but a deep sleep of a hundred years, into which the princess shall fall. **

** The king, who would fain keep his dear child from the misfortune, gave orders that every spindle in the whole kingdom should be burnt. Meanwhile the gifts of the wise women were plenteously fulfilled on the young girl, for she was so beautiful, modest, good-natured, and wise, that everyone who saw her was bound to love her. **

** It happened that on the very day when she was fifteen years old, the king and queen were not at home, and the maiden was left in the palace quite alone. So she went round into all sorts of places, looked into rooms and bed-chambers just as she liked, and at last came to an old tower. She climbed up the narrow winding staircase, and reached a little door. A rusty key was in the lock, and when she turned it the door sprang open, and there in a little room sat an old woman with a spindle, busily spinning her flax. **

** "Good day, old mother," said the king's daughter, "what are you doing there?" **

** "I am spinning," said the old woman, and nodded her head. **

** "What sort of thing is that, that rattles round so merrily," said the girl, and she took the spindle and wanted to spin too. But scarcely had she touched the spindle when the magic decree was fulfilled, and she pricked her finger with it. **

** And, in the very moment when she felt the prick, she fell down upon the bed that stood there, and lay in a deep sleep. And this sleep extended over the whole palace, the king and queen who had just come home, and had entered the great hall, began to go to sleep, and the whole of the court with them. The horses, too, went to sleep in the stable, the dogs in the yard, the pigeons upon the roof, the flies on the wall, even the fire that was flaming on the hearth became quiet and slept, the roast meat left off frizzling, and the cook, who was just going to pull the hair of the scullery boy, because he had forgotten something, let him go, and went to sleep. And the wind fell, and on the trees before the castle not a leaf moved again. **

** But round about the castle there began to grow a hedge of thorns, which every year became higher, and at last grew close up round the castle and all over it, so that there was nothing of it to be seen, not even the flag upon the roof. But the story of the beautiful sleeping Briar Rose, for so the princess was named, went about the country, so that from time to time kings' sons came and tried to get through the thorny hedge into the castle. But they found it impossible, for the thorns held fast together, as if they had hands, and the youths were caught in them, could not get loose again, and died a miserable death. **

** After long, long years a king's son came again to that country, and heard an old man talking about the thorn hedge, and that a castle was said to stand behind it in which a wonderfully beautiful princess, named Briar Rose, had been asleep for a hundred years, and that the king and queen and the whole court were asleep likewise. He had heard, too, from his grandfather, that many kings, sons had already come, and had tried to get through the thorny hedge, but they had remained sticking fast in it, and had died a pitiful death. **

** Then the youth said, "I am not afraid, I will go and see the beautiful Briar Rose." The good old man might dissuade him as he would, he did not listen to his words. **

** But by this time the hundred years had just passed, and the day had come when Briar Rose was to awake again. When the king's son came near to the thorn hedge, it was nothing but large and beautiful flowers, which parted from each other of their own accord, and let him pass unhurt, then they closed again behind him like a hedge. In the castle yard he saw the horses and the spotted hounds lying asleep, on the roof sat the pigeons with their heads under their wings. And when he entered the house, the flies were asleep upon the wall, the cook in the kitchen was still holding out his hand to seize the boy, and the maid was sitting by the black hen which she was going to pluck. **

** He went on farther, and in the great hall he saw the whole of the court lying asleep, and up by the throne lay the king and queen. Then he went on still farther, and all was so quiet that a breath could be heard, and at last he came to the tower, and opened the door into the little room where Briar Rose was sleeping. **

** There she lay, so beautiful that he could not turn his eyes away, and he stooped down and gave her a kiss. But as soon as he kissed her, Briar Rose opened her eyes and awoke, and looked at him quite sweetly. **

** Then they went down together, and the king awoke, and the queen, and the whole court, and looked at each other in great astonishment. And the horses in the courtyard stood up and shook themselves, the hounds jumped up and wagged their tails, the pigeons upon the roof pulled out their heads from under their wings, looked round, and flew into the open country, the flies on the wall crept again, the fire in the kitchen burned up and flickered and cooked the meat, the joint began to turn and sizzle again, and the cook gave the boy such a box on the ear that he screamed, and the maid finished plucking the fowl. **

** And then the marriage of the king's son with Briar Rose was celebrated with all splendor, and they lived contented to the end of their days.**

* * *

**Reviews are welcome! Bye!**


	15. Chapter 14: A dream, a promise

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Micky Mouse and companions. I just own my own OC's, because their mine and not Micky's, savvy?**

**A/N: Chapter 14! Sorry it took me so long to get here I had to get some Flue (Fluw?) Powder. Thanks for the lovely reviews! Much Love, DarkRose.**

* * *

**Chapter 14: A dream, a promise.**

_ She walked for days, weeks... Maybe even months. Or years... Was it possible that she walked in these Woods for years, and still didn't arrive at her destination? __How much further? She didn't know. _

_She knew where she was heading. The letters... They needed to be brought through Sunderland Woods... to the King. But, after thousand miles of traveling, the woman still didn't succeed to find a way out of Sunderland Woods. She wandered forwards in the Woods with her lantern in hand. _

_As the woman continued her journey, she thought about the past._

"Come on, darling."

_Years ago, before 'it' happened, everything was at peace. But one day, everything changed in Sunderland. The first strange event was the fire. The forest was on fire, destroying everything on it's path. And then a scream was heard; the scream of the Princess. And then, all out of a sudden, the sun wasn't shining anymore. It was dark in the forest. For a few minutes, everything was quiet.  
Then the incredible rainfall began. The fire was blushed, but everything was destroyed. It continued raining for six years. Because of the rain, l__ife faded away in the forest; plants died, animals ran away. T__he sun didn't return till this day. _

_No one heard of the King. Some said he disappeared or died; while others said he was hiding. With only the Queen to rule Sunderland, a uncomfortable Princess, they had no other choice to give up and let the Darkness rule their kingdom. The Queen tried to contact the King several times, but he never came back._

"Open your eyes, luv."

_She wrote letters for him about her life, their daughter's life and what happened to Sunderland.  
The Queen invited Niamh to the palace; to ask her to find the King and give him the letters. Niamh accepted._

_But to this very day... No King. No way out of the Woods. She was lost._

"Zoey!"

_The folk of Sunderland only feared the worst when it didn't stopped raining. Was something wrong with the Princess? When it finally stopped raining, they sighed with relief. They didn't know it was just the beginning. The Darkness - that already claimed the forest - spread over the land. Strange, dangerous creatures ruled the land, killing everyone who didn't obeyed them.  
The Ruler of the Darkness had Sunderland in it's grip._

* * *

Tossing, turning, murmuring, crying. All at the same time. _Bugger... _

A lot of things happened in first two week that he had his ship back. Zoey felt comfortable around him, Gibbs and Cotton. The crew accepted her and she accepted them. Most of the time she was with him, though. He explained her how his ship worked and told her stories; not only from the storybook, but also his own. He noticed she was growing attached to him; which was good. She was just a kid, after all. She needed someone to trust.

It went so well. He even managed to make her smile; he didn't see her smile since they met. It was a cute, small smile. He liked it. Next step: making her laugh.  
He thought it was over with those strange dreams. She didn't have any dreams in those weeks.

Jack had giving her his side cabin, where an extra bed was - Mrs Turner asked for it while he was searching for Davy Jones' chest; she refused to sleep in the crew quarters. It was a small room, but she found it great.

When she finally opened her eyes, she was confused. So he took her outside for some fresh on deck.

"Were did you dream about?" He asked after he was sure she was fine.

She took a shaky breath before answering him. "There was Darkness... No light and... just... Darkness..."

She rubbed her hands. Not from the cold, but because of the nervousness. Jack noticed she still was a bit pale and tense. He had to make sure she put all her trust on him. He leaded her toward the staircase, were they sat down.

"You trust me, aye?"

She nodded. "Yes..."

"Then don't be afraid to show it, luv," he said seriously. "You're a wonderful kid and I haven't the slightest idea what you've been through; but it's in the past. Just remember that it's over. You can tell me, if you want too."

A few silent seconds past before Zoey - without a warning - quickly wrapped her arms around him and hugged him. Jack was a bit surprised, but returned the hug. She started weeping quietly.

"I'll tell you everything..."

"Shh, darlin', shh," he shushed her. "Everything will be different from now on, I promise."

* * *

**Reviews are welcome! Bye!**


	16. Chapter 15: Stars

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Micky Mouse and companions. I just own my own OC's, because their mine and not Micky's, savvy?**

**A/N: Chapter 15! Thanks for the lovely reviews! Much Love, DarkRose.**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Stars.**

_The Queen turned from the window. She couldn't look outside anymore. It had started raining ashes; little flakes dropped down. It was familiar to snow, except the flakes weren't white, but black. This event started two months ago.  
Ever since then, the Court advised the Queen - and the folk of Sunderland - to stay inside, so they could try to find an explanation. But they didn't succeed - like always. Their conclusion was that it was the work of the Darkness and his cruel Demons. Typical.  
The ash flakes made Sunderland look like a forgotten wasteland in the middle of nowhere._

_The Queen started walking around in her Palace, trying to forget the dreadful situations in her land. It was awfully quiet; she ordered the staff to go to their families. She didn't heard anything from Niamh. She was gone in search for the King, but didn't return till this day. So much has changed... ever since **he** left her. She discovered she was pregnant, so she waited for his return. She sighed; he never returned._

_"Majesty?"_

_Harvey stood in front of her. He was her counsellor and his concern - by the looks of it - was at his highest. She trusted him with her life; if she had too. She told him everything that was on her mind; he wasn't a counsellor for nothing._

_"Yes, Harvey?" She hoped her voice sounded normal. _

_"Majesty, the Court has arrived."_

_"I don't want to talk now."_

_"But majesty -"_

_"No, I won't go. Not today. Maybe tomorrow."_

_She walked onwards, back to her chambers. She needed to rest. The Court arrived every single day since the ash flakes, try to talk to their Queen - but in their eyes it seemed the Queen didn't wanted to talk; they knew she needed her husband, her daughter... _

_Everyone knew the Queen loved her daughter with all her heart.  
But since the arrival of the Darkness, the Queen was forced to sent her away to a safe place; far away from the Darkness._

* * *

"Jack?"

"Yes, luv?"

"What are those lights?"

"Lights?'

"Up there," It was way past midnight now, and they were still sitting on the staircase of _The Black Pearl_. While the girl in his arms was crying in silence, he let her cry. He told her not to worry, that everything was going to be fine. But then again, was it? She has been through hell before she met him - He didn't knew but he could almost feel it - and she was almost succeeding committing suicide! Zoey stopped crying and listened to his voice. "What are they?"

Zoey pointed to the sky, were thousand stars were shining.

"What do you think they are?" Jack asked.

"Fireflies?"

Jack chuckled. "You think so?"

"They are sparkling... Aren't fireflies sparkling?"

"Well, then this would be a _lot _of fireflies, won't it?" He decided to tell it to her. "These sparkling sparkles are called stars, luv."

"Stars?"

"Aye, stars."

There was a short silence.

"Stars are beautiful."

* * *

**Kind of Lion King reverse, haha! Reviews are welcome! Bye!**


End file.
